


I Can't Smile Without You

by benz0diazepine



Category: Pulp Fiction (1994), Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: 70s song reference, Between Movies, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Family Loss, Gen, I Am Sorry Okay, Maybe I Cried A Bit When I Wrote This, Quentin Tarantino - Freeform, Quentin You Ruined My Life, Sad Ending, Sequel, They deserved better
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benz0diazepine/pseuds/benz0diazepine
Summary: Vincent scopre della morte del fratello durante la sparatoria al magazzino(post-reservoir dogs e pre-pulp fiction)





	I Can't Smile Without You

Stava facendo colazione.  
_Uova, pancetta, una fetta di pane e una tazza di caffé.  
Erano le otto._

_Non avrebbe più dimenticato quella mattina._

Si era svegliato sudato e angosciato, con una brutta sensazione addosso. Qualche incubo doveva averlo tenuto in uno stato di sonno agitato per gran parte della notte, impedendogli di riposare. Vince faticò quasi ad alzarsi dal letto, trascinandosi con gli occhi semichiusi fino al piccolo bagno del suo appartamento. Si sedette sul gabinetto e ci rimase per un buon quarto d'ora, fissando le piastrelle azzurrognole con un'espressione vuota. Percepì il suo stesso odore di sudore arrivargli alle narici quando allungò il braccio per raggiungere la carta igienica, così decise di farsi una doccia.  
L'acqua tiepida parve lavare via il sudiciume accumulato durante la notte, ma non le sue latenti preoccupazioni. Qualcosa lo disturbava. Qualcosa che ancora gli rimaneva ignoto. Una sensazione di stanchezza lo tormentava e Vince non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso il fastidio che essa portava, diventando sempre di più di cattivo umore man mano che continuava la sua routine mattutina.  
Si vestì in fretta, forse anche troppo. Si ritrovò in macchina alle sette e quarantacinque minuti pur sapendo che Jules non sarebbe arrivato al café prima delle otto e un quarto. I semafori che incontrò lungo la strada furono tutti verdi. ( _Avrebbe ricordato anche questo._ ) Con suo grande disappunto persino il traffico risultò scorrevole. Nessun automobilista maleducato a suonare il clacson; nessuna vecchia signora incapace di parcheggiare a costringerlo a rallentare. Nessun bambino sbadato ad attraversare la strada all'ultimo momento.

Vince giunse al parcheggio del diner con largo anticipo. Entrò dalla porta principale senza riuscire a fissare lo sguardo su alcunché, salutando distrattamente la cameriera dietro il bancone che lo conosceva da sei anni e che non attese nemmeno l'ordinazione, ma cominciò a preparare il suo solito pasto quando lo vide sedersi al solito posto. Vince cominciò a guardare fuori dalla vetrata alla sua destra con indifferenza. Le auto scorrevano ma lui non le vedeva. I rumori nel locale si accavallavano producendo un brusìo di sottofondo che l'uomo non riusciva ad udire. Quella curiosa sensazione di disagio lo assalì nuovamente, più forte. " É come se tentassi di ricordare un sogno vago. Più ci provo, più diventa indistinto. Più cerco di afferrarlo più scivola via da me." pensò concentrandosi su ciò che provava.  
Il cielo aveva un colore grigio fumo. Il sole appariva fosco dietro alle nubi mattutine. Vince fissò qualcosa di indistinto volare attraverso il cielo e trasformarsi in una forma nera al limite del suo campo visivo. La fissò con più intensità cercando di distinguerne le forme; si perse con il ricordo in una memoria lontana, la sua mente prese a viaggiare e la realtà attorno a lui assunse una dimensione irrilevante.

_Avrebbe ricordato anche quel momento. Quiete e silenzio, quasi pacifico da risultare irreale._

il rumore del piatto poggiato in fretta sul tavolo davanti a lui lo fece sobbalzare. La cameriera gli sorrise dietro ad un folto ciuffo castano ed esclamò « Buon appetito Vince. » al quale questi non rispose verbalmente, ma si limitò a fare un cenno e volgere nuovamente il suo sguardo altrove. Ma quella macchia scura era scomparsa, così come il silenzio. All'orecchio cominciarono ad arrivargli le voci degli altri clienti e il tintinnio continuo dei piatti, bicchieri e posate che entravano in contatto. La luce cominciò a dargli fastidio.  
" Probabilmente ho solo fame." riflettè guardando la sua colazione.

_Uova, pancetta, una fetta di pane e una tazza di caffé.  
Le otto e due minuti._

Cercando di cobattere la stanchezza cominciò a mangiare in velocità, portandosi alla bocca grandi forchettate di cibo. Il suo collega non sarebbe arrivato ancora per un bel pò.

 _Le otto e dieci minuti._  
« Posso averne un'altra tazza? Grazie tesoro. »  
Un'altra cameriera questa volta gli versò il caffé mentre Vince terminava tre quarti del suo piatto. Avrebbe lasciato il resto per dopo. Sorseggiando piano piano il liquido bollente si alzò e andò a recuperare il quotidiano del giorno dal bancone. Lo afferrò senza nemmeno guardarlo e lo appoggiò accanto al suo piatto, riaccomodandosi senza fretta sul divanetto color confetto. Lasciò la prima seconda pagina aperta sul tavolo e in quel momento, con amarezza, notò una macchia di olio da frittura sui suoi pantaloni. « Mm-mhmerda. » drigrignò fra i denti. Con un tovagliolo imbevuto nell'acqua cercò di far andare via quell'odioso difetto, muovendo energicamente il braccio avanti e indietro. Inutile dire che l'azione non sortì alcun effetto, se non addirittura peggiorò la situazione. Era una fortuna che Vince non avesse impegni importanti quel giorno, solo un paio di consegne e un recupero, che non richiedevano certo l'impeccabilità del suo vestiario.

« Hey! »  
La voce familiare di Jules lo sorprese mentre continuava a pulirsi il pantalone, bagnandosi ancora di più. « Che cazzo fai? »  
« Ah, mi sono macchiato. »  
« La prossima volta porto anche il bavaglino. »  
« Stronzo. » Vince buttò via il tovagliolo e guardò l'orologio « Sei in ritardo. Sbrigati. »  
Winnfield fece un cenno alla cameriera. Quest'ultima lo conosceva bene quasi quanto Vince e gli servì la stessa cosa che portava ogni giorno: caffé, succo d'arancia e un muffin.  
Mentre aspettava Jules prese il giornale e cominciò a sfogliarlo. Si bloccò alla seconda pagina, le dita serrate sulla carta e gli occhi spalancati. Vince non lo notò nemmeno. Avrebbe voluto tornare a letto perché sentiva le palpebre chiudersi e il suo umore inasprirsi.

 _Le otto e sedici minuti._  
« Vince... non so cosa dire. Mi dispiace. _Oh merda_ , mi dispiace davvero tanto. » il tono di Jules era rauco  
A quelle parole l'altro alzò lo sguardo e anche il dito medio, pensando che si riferisse al capo rovinato e che lo stesse prendendo in giro. Jules si mostrò confuso. « Sono serio. »  
« Anch'io. » Vince scrollò le spalle, involontariamente, sicuro che vi fosse un peso invisibile da cui liberarsi « Ho un altro paio di pantaloni se proprio ti fa schifo che vada in giro così. »  
E sorseggiò ancora il caffé.

L'espressione di Jules si indurì di colpo. « Vince... hai letto il giornale? »  
_(Avrebbe ricordato anche quella frase, con devastante nitidezza, fino al suo ultimo respiro su questa terra)._  
« L'avrei fatto se qualcuno non me lo avesse fregato da sotto il naso. »  
Jules deglutì a vuoto.  
Gli porse il quotidiano senza aggiungere altro, spiluccando il muffin senza emozione.

Vince cominciò a leggere svogliatamente la prima pagina. **"RAID DELLA POLIZIA: TROVATI I COLPEVOLI DELLA RAPINA DI DIAMANTI. CINQUE MORTI, UNO É IN CARCERE"** recitava il titolo in testata, mostrando una foto dell'esterno di un magazzino circondato da macchine della polizia. Vincent arrivò subito all'articolo sfogliando la pagina.  
_Fu allora che la vide._

La foto di _Victor_ svettava assieme a quella di Nice Guy Eddie, Joe Cabot e di altri due individui nella parte centrale dell'articolo. Avevano usato quella segnaletica scattata all'entrata del carcere quattro anni prima. Vic reggeva il numero di matricola con decisione e sul suo volto era dipinto un sorriso impercettibile, di sfida verso il secondino che gli stava di fronte.  
Sotto la foto, una laconica didascalia.  
" _Victor Vega, ex galeotto._ "

Jules bisbigliò qualcosa, forse l'ennesimo "Mi dispiace", ma Vince non riuscì a sentirlo. Continuò a scorrere con lo sguardo fra le righe, leggendo e rileggendo la descrizione dell'accaduto. Il giornalista era evidentemente dalla parte delle autorità e raccontava i fatti con molta enfasi, esagerando di gran lunga le circostanze del ritrovamento dei corpi e dell'arresto dell'unico superstite, tale [redacted name] alias _"Mr. Pink"._.  
_"[...] a quanto pare il crimine non paga. I rapinatori, una volta avuto il bottino, non hanno resistito alla tentazione di scannarsi a vicenda in stile far-west. [...] Non hanno trovato che la morte, infine, per una questione di vile denaro."_

Vincent avrebbe voluto stringere fra le mani il collo dell'autore di quell'articolo per farlo soffocare nel suo stesso sangue.

_"[...] L'arresto è avvenuto con l'aiuto di un informatore all'interno dell'organizzazione del noto boss Joe Cabot. Questi è rimasto tragicamente ucciso assieme al resto della banda. [...]"_

A Vincent gelò ancora di più il sangue nelle vene. _Una talpa_ nel sistema. Questo lo aveva ucciso.  
Una fottuta talpa.

Gli ci volle qualche secondo per rendersi conto di ciò che stava leggendo. Inizialmente lo shock fu talmente potente da lasciarlo svuotato, incapace di elaborare la notizia; assimilò le informazioni senza comprenderne il significato, dimenticando che Victor era fra i deceduti.  
Quando quella consapevolezza arrivò fu come se il pavimento gli crollasse sotto i piedi.  
Vincent sentì la gola secca e lo stomaco in subbuglio. La testa leggera, gli arti informicolati. La realtà attorno a lui si fece impalpabile e distante.  
C'erano solo lui e quell'articolo. Lui e quella foto di suo fratello, una delle poche che gli sarebbero rimaste.

_Victor era morto e non sarebbe più tornato._

Il pensiero gli fece salire le lacrime. Una tristezza devastante lo invase impedendogli di ragionare, spezzandogli il cuore e lasciandolo sanguinare in un abisso vuoto e gelido. Un vuoto che non sarebbe più riuscito a colmare.  
Vincent si impose di non piangere: non perché temeva il giudizio altrui, ma perché sapeva che Victor non avrebbe approvato. « _Cosa fai, frigni come una femminuccia?_ » avrebbe scimmiottato.  
Vincent riuscì ad immaginarsi quell'insulto pronunciato dalla sua voce e per un istante, lungo quanto un battito di ciglia, gli sembrò di vederlo davanti a sé. Pensò a quando l'aveva visto l'ultima volta, tre giorni prima, seduti in un ristorante non tanto diverso da quello in cui si trovava ora. Avevano scherzato. Avevano riso e fatto cose stupide.  
Perché è questo che fanno i fratelli.

La visione svanì e Vincent fu brutalmente riportatò alla realtà. Jules tossicchiò per catturare la sua attenzione, mostrando un'espressione addolcita « Vince? »  
L'altro rimase a fissare il nulla per qualche secondo. L'occhio destro tremava leggermente. Le labbra fini erano contratte in una smorfia innaturale.  
Non rispose e strappò con rabbia la pagina dal quotidiano. Dopodiché la piegò, si alzò e la mise in tasca.  
« Ti aspetto alla macchina. »  
Mormorò mentre si allontanava.

Raggiunse l'auto con passi larghi e pesanti, avvertendo distintamente il suo corpo dissociarsi dal suo cervello e non ubbidire più a nessun comando. Si accasciò sul sedile di guida con gli occhi sbarrati e mise in moto.  
La radio si accese immediatamente. Con un ronzio la voce dello speaker si alzò di volume.

Vincent fece per spegnerla.

_... You're listening to K-BILLY's "super sounds of the seventies". Now comin' up we have a classic from 1978, Barry Manilow's "Can't Smile Without You"._

K-BILLY's super sounds of the seventies. _La sua stazione preferita._

Vincent appoggiò la fronte sul volante e cominciò a singhiozzare. Dapprima a bassa voce, cercando di trattenersi, poi sempre più disperatamente. Le lacrime calde scendevano rapide bagnando il tappetino ai suoi piedi, mentre sommessamente Vince cantava assieme alla radio il ritornello della canzone.

I can't smile without you  
I can't laugh and I can't sing  
I'm finding it hard to do anything  
You see I feel sad when you're sad  
I feel glad when you're glad  
If you only knew what I'm going through  
I just can't smile without you


End file.
